oforcsandmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Akenash
The Tower of Akenash (sometimes referred to as the Atrium) is the setting in Styx: Master of Shadows. General Details Akenash serves as both a home to the human race and elven race, as well as place to hide The World Tree. Notable Areas The Atrium of Akenash has several areas which Styx explores throughout his incursion of the tower during the events of Master of Shadows. * The High Quarters: Styx visits the high quarters to infiltrator Governor Barimen's apartments in order to steal the key to allow him access to the bridge which leads to The Heart of the Tree. * The Sewers: Hidden deep within the sewers is Styx's hideout which served as a base to him and a HUB like area for the player between missions. * The Akenash Library: Styx visits the Library in order to seek out the plans for the Atrium so he can find his way around more easily. * The Embassy: Styx will infiltrate Akenash's Embassy in order to acquire the schedule for when the next airship will leave Akenash so he can make his escape once he acquirs the Heart of the Tree. * The Incinerator: Styx passes through the area surrounding incinerator in order to return to the hideout, and later again in order to infiltrate the library a second time to steal records detailing the prison under Aaron's rule. * The Docks: Styx passes through the docks in order to reach Akenash's embassy to acquire the transport orders for the airships. * The Distillery: Styx passes through the distillery multiple times throughout the game. Earlier it was as he was making his way towards his hideout, and later on he returns in order to be reborn in an empty cocoon as a perfect creature of the Amber. * The Prisons: Late in the game Styx infiltrates the prisons in order to liberate a supposed "friend" before intending to make the final journey towards the Heart of Tree. * The Laboratory: Styx passes through the laboratory on his way to the high security section of Akenash's prisons. On his way he witnesses several strange experiments being performed on apparent prisoners. * The Heart of the Tree: The Heart of the Tree is the final area of the Tower that Styx visits during his infiltration of Akenash. This section is where the final showdown of the game occurs with Styx doing battle against his dark creator. History Akenash's Construction: It is unknown when Akenash was constructed, but it is known that it was built in order to house the World Tree, a mystical tree which is the source of a mystical and mysterious elixir known as Amber. The trunk of the World Tree was contained in a locked chamber deep within Akenash, accessible by a locked door whose key was held by Governor Barimen. The area around the tree was occupied by eleves and off-limits to humans. Over the years, the root system of the World Tree expanded beyond the confines of its chamber, penetrating into the lower levels of Akenash and ripping apart their walls, floors, and piping. Many of the lower levels had to be abandoned. Repair crews labored down there day at night to ensure that the foundations of Akenash were not completely destroyed. The fall of Akenash In the finale of Styx: Master of Shadows, Styx destroyed the Heart of the World Tree to spite his creator. Somehow, this caused the magic that kept Akenash aloft to fail, and the fortress fell to the ground. The only survivors of this disaster was Styx and hordes of goblins spawned from the amber. Trivia The plans for the Atrium were all drawn up by the architect known as Querberus who promptly "disappeared" shortly after his work was completed. Gallery AkenashLocations-Hideout.jpg|Clone Styx's Hideout AkenashLocations-Laboratory.jpg|The Laboratories of Akenash AkenashLocations-Prison.jpg|Akenash's Prisons AkenashLocations-Styx'sLaboratory.jpg|The path to the origianl Styx's personal Laboratory AkenashLocations-Library.jpg|Akenash Library Akenash-TheWorldTree.jpg|The World Tree Category:Locations